


Mirror Mirror on the Wall

by VoguishThrone58



Series: Loving Levana AU [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoguishThrone58/pseuds/VoguishThrone58
Summary: Levana deeply loved Selene, and to see her so heartbroken was something she just couldn't accept.
Series: Loving Levana AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Mirror Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea that maybe instead of her marriage with Evret failing, Levana and him are actually happy together? And then that spiraled into Levana not actually hating Selene and Winter and now I'm actually making it an AU. I'm actually in the process of writing out more stories, but this is the only one I've got complete and I just kinda wanted to test the waters I guess?

Levana wasn't sure what brought her to Channary's old room, but once she reached the doors, she heard Selene sobbing inside. 

"Selene?" Levana opened the door, seeing her beloved niece sobbing in front of the silver mirror that had once belonged first to Jannali then to Channary. "Selene, what's wrong?" Levana softly asked as she knelt by her, gently reaching out and putting a hand on Selene's back.

"I-I'm not pretty like you!" Selene cried, burrying her face into Levana. A twang of sadness hit her as she held Selene close.

Selene's face had gotten scarred when she had gotten attacked with acid in one of the factory sectors by a man whose wife had died in childbirth and the child had been a shell. Levana ran the situation over and over again in her head to see if she could have somehow saved Selene, but there was nothing besides not going to each sector to show their once lost princess had been rescued only a year after those rebels had stolen her from her nursery. Levana still shudders at the smell of the fire.

"Oh Selene... you _are beautiful_... you are just as beautiful as me..." Levana said, holding the five year old princess close.

"N-No... I-I'm a monster..." Selene sobbed, pointing at the mirror. Anger burned inside Levana. Levana was finally getting the kingdom back together and doing _good_. Selene had gotten kidnapped, and they had _just_ got her back. Why... why can't she _just be happy?_! Why couldn't she just have a happy family?!

She could almost hear Channary laughing.

Full of rage, Levana stood up and grabbed a hairbrush off the vanity, leaving Selene on the floor. With a growl, she threw the brush with all her might against the traitorous object. Selene shrieked in fear and scrambled back.

Ignoring this, Levana grabbed anything she could find and threw it against the mirror till it shattered. She used her glamour to cover Selene's scars and cyborg parts as the guards ran in.

"Your highness!" One of the guards said.

"Destroy all the mirrors!" Levana ordered, wrapping Selene in one of the bed sheets off of Channary's bed. "Destroy them all! Throw their shards into the lakes! I want there to be _nothing_ reflective in this palace! What are you waiting for?! Go!"

Selene clung tight to Levana as she marched past the guards and carried her to Winter's room. Winter was sitting upright on her bed when they entered.

"Mother? Selene? What happened?" Winter asked as Levana set Selene down near her on the bed.

Keeping the glamour up, Levana took the sheet off of Selene and said, "Selene had a nightmare that all the mirrors were attacking her, so I'm having them removed."

Selene didn't protest or say anything against her story as she tucked both of her princesses in. A small smile came to her lips as Winter hugged Selene.

"Why is she using her glamour?"

Levana sucked in a breath. "In her nightmare, Selene's mirror-self attacked us while the mirrors attacked her, so I'm going to stay here and cover her so her mirror-self can't escape. Mirror-selves are held back by glamours, you know."

She had said that for Selene's comfort as much as she did Winter's.

"I'll protect you, Selene!" Winter said, snuggling closer to Selene. "Your mirror-self won't escape with us here!"

Levana smiled and kissed them both on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, princesses..."

Nothing will step in between Levana's happy family. You'll see, Channary. Levana will make Selene happy, everything will be _perfect_.


End file.
